I Am (Not) A Virgin
by Mint-Tea-And-Lemon-Cookies
Summary: Truth or Dare shouldn't be deadly, right? Well, for Gilbert's relationship with Matthew to stay alive, he may have to twist the truth. (Mentions of SpRussia, or whatever Spain x Prussia is) To be updated on Sundays and Fridays...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

"Truth or dare, Birdie?"

Matthew pretended to be in deep thought before he giggled, sending a dazzling smile to the German. "Truth."

Gilbert thought for a moment before a wicked grin crossed his face. "What is your biggest dream?"

The blonde bit his lip, a small blush on his face. It was embarrassing, and it was cliché. Just what he wanted to avoid.

"Come on, Birdie, you have to tell..." Gilbert chuckled as the blush on Mattie's cheeks darkened, leaving the boy's face as red as one of the embers in the warm fire the two lovers were cuddling in front of.

"U-Uhm...T-That I-I'm your first..." Matthew hid his face with his hands, a small groan escaping him. "S-Sorry. Stupid, I know."

Gilbert kept his grin up, trying not to make it fall. "Oh, no problem there, Birdie, I'm as clean as baby Luddy's room." That was it, a quick, easy lie. Technically, he hadn't said he was still a virgin...just that he was clean. Which he was, he _had _taken a shower before Matthew had come over to his and Ludwig's place...it wasn't like Matthew would remember anyway, since the blonde was a large believer in sex after marriage, and the two had agreed neither of them was ready for that.

"Oh..." Matthew's blush faded away, replaced by a small smile. "Something to look forward to when the time comes, eh?"

Gilbert nodded, small explosions erupting in his head.

He was _so _screwed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Fuck Franny, I am _not _telling Birdie I lost my awesome virginity to _Toni_." The German groaned loudly into his phone, the Frenchman on the other end shaking his head.

"Honestly, _mon ami, _it will hurt my dear Mattie..." It went silent for a moment before the blonde spoke again. "I may be considering kicking your ass."

The ruby-eyed ex-nation's heart quickened. "_Nein_, Franny..." The blue-eyed nation growled threateningly at the German, making him flinch. "_Bitte, bitte_. We can just keep it a secret."

Francis sighed, rolling his eyes at Arthur, who looked back at him curiously. "Fine. But crush my son, and your face will be crushed against the pavement." He ended the conversation with a click, and Gilbert gulped nervously.

_So, So screwed._

**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting another story, but damn, PruCan is addicting. Plus, this plot seems fun. And, to top it off, I re-watched Axis Powers today.**

**Hnnnnggg.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this is MA, like graphic sex and shit. But it's Spain x Prussia I warned ya about. It's not too terrible, just bear with me here...please? \(o-o)/ I MADE ANTONIO SOUND LIKE SUCH A WHORE THOUGH, I'M SO SORRY BABY**

Prussia's teeth dug roughly into his bottom lip, tearing and pulling at the delicate flesh. The room had grown noticeably hot as small, cool hands ghosted across his bare back and teased at old scars.

"Mein Gott, Toni." The pale German groaned loudly as Spain grinned in satisfaction while he kneaded Prussia's lower back with a gentle touch. "Where the hell did you pick this up?"

A small laugh fell past the Spaniard's lips, and his eyes sparkled with affection. "Well, Roma gets stressed since he has to take care of the mafia," The problem facing the older Italian was whispered with care, almost as if the brunette was afraid if the name was mentioned he would be skinned. "and I wanted to help, so I perfected this. You like, _si_?"

A pang of jealously flashed through Gilbert, and he had to restrain a growl. How often did that Italian brat get showered with Spain's affections? Every day? Hour? Hell, maybe every few minutes? His angry thoughts were interrupted by his lover, who pressed the pad of his thumb into the uneven groove of an overly sensitive scar, emitting a hiss from the German. "You're tensing, Gil. You need to relax."

"A-Ah, sorry." The German was heating up again, and due to the breathy chuckle from Spain that almost went unnoticed, it was obvious. With skill, Antonio snuck a hand to the front of Gil's pants, slowly unbuttoning the dreadful things.

"Gil..." Hot breath fanned over Gilbert's scarred and pale neck, and he soon found he was assaulting his bottom lip again. _Why was Antonio such a damn tease..._

"Babe, baby, _mi amour..._" Antonio dug his teeth into Prussia's delicious neck, sucking up the uneven breaths that began spilling from the German's lips.

"_Tan hermosa ... Usted nos rock duro , ¿verdad , Prusia ?" _Antonio nibbled Gilbert's ear, purring his naughty things in his passionate language...His hot as hell language that made the German want to melt...

"Fuck, Toni. What are you-_Fuck!" _The brunette slid his hand into Prussia's pants, pumping the half-hard erection through Gil's boxers.

"I'll ride you like a toy, Gilbert..." The Spaniard continued to pump the German, his lips pausing from his dirty talk to suck on the German's neck and lick and bite the hell out of any other exposed skin.

Collapsing fully on the couch, Spain straddled Gilbert, having snuck his hand out of his boxers as he grinded harshly into the German. "You'll moan like a bitch, and release in me so deep the feeling will never cease. _I'll be your little stress toy..._" Prussia was too far gone, and he was barely able to clutch the couch's cushions as Spain guided his dick into his entrance, which the Spaniard had slyly stretched before the stressed German had come home.

"_Fuck, Fuck. Antonio, I can't, I can't-Ah!" _The brunette lifted himself up over Gilbert and slammed down back onto him, a moan escaping both mens mouths.

"_I love you so much-"_

*/*

Gilbert nearly flew out of his bed he sat up so fast, sweat choking him and guilt eating up his insides. That was one of the many times Antonio and him had fucked, and that was, regretfully, one of his favorites. But the brunette was with South Italy, and the German was deeply, _so deeply in love with Matthew he could burst-_

But Spain wasn't lying when he said he was the country of passion, dammit.

In fact, he didn't really give a damn if Spain never talked to him again, since he had Mattie, but he had lied to the blonde about fucking and he had fucked Spain multiple times...

"Gilbert! Wake up, bruder, I made breakfast!" A groggy Ludwig's voice drifted to him, saving him from a mental breakdown.

Maybe he should hug him for that.


End file.
